Thief
Name : Ariden Draksbane. Codename : Thief. Title : Operative Classification : '''Active '''Heritage : Human, Born in Southshore, of Dual Southore and Strathlome heratige. D.O.B : '7th june 18 years. '''Kin : ' Father: Morthimer Draksbane Mother: Sarah LaCoste (deceased) '''Home Residence : Southshore and Elwynn Forest. '''Current Operation : '''N/A Psycological Assessment Ariden wears a mask the only problem I have had is trying to work out which side of him is a mask and which is the real man. One side, is a remoseless killer, whom you point and let go, who will not stop, will not hesitate, and will not fail. if you only see this side you will see an obsesed cold man, who you can't doubt has killed and will do again without a moments hesitation, being in his comperny at times like this made me weary for my own life. although he was calm, it did seem to be the carm before the wolf attacks. and I must say in situations like this I was the sheep. The other side was a stark contrast, here is where he seems to be the yound lad that his body shows he is, a charming, cheerfull young man, who had a smile in his eye almost the whole way through our meeting, he for the first time showed insecuritys when we spoke about those he knew, he showed pride when talking about his family, and seemed to show remorse when talking about one Miss Rhebeca which shocked me, what is it that could make this hardened killer be sorry? Thief came to see me again a few days ago, his masks came and went with shocking speed during this talk, and at one time I was close to calling agents to my aid, mearly out of fear for my life then any action he took against me, he seems to be angry at a number of factors, and yet this anger itself seems to be a mask covering a minor depression he is harboring inside, I am not sure what has caused this, although when I mentioned the young lady Rhebeca he looked down at his hands, and muttered something about that she hated him, he also seems to be worrying about his family more and more, the constant danger to them from the horde, must take its toll on him. I belive the best way to deal with the problems he is faceing is to give him a simple misson something of worth that will enable him to take his mind off things, give him something to think about instead of just chaseing thoughts around the inside of his own head, but I of course leave this to the descretion of those who command him. Thief has missed a number of my apointments and in fact has not made any contact what so ever, unless of course he has been killed in the line of duty, or is unable to contact me due to a mission then I must speculate that the lad has gone back north, after repreated comments about his fears for the safty of his family, and the desire to leave the city for the good of all those close to him, I fully expect him to return at some point in the near future, and I implore the members of the fingers higher then him to not punish him for his absence, doing so may force the organisation to lose a promising agent. I recived a note a few hours ago, seemingly from thief, it confermed that he had returned north, and had infact seen a fellow agent although he made no contact with him, I belive this could be the agent sent to place and activate the Relay systems, but now back to the note, thief said that he will be heading back south, in and I quote 'a blaze of glory and death' in the next few weeks, what to make of this I am unsure, but I don't like the sound of it at all. I recived another note, this one just showing a map, leading to a small hill just north of southshore, I decided to investigate, my journy lead to a grave, which looked recent, the headstone read. Ariden, the boy thief, defender of the black drake, martyr of the light. I am sorry to say that it would seem thief has left this world, a loss I was shocked to find affected both the agency and myself personly. I have made arragments for his family to be given a monthy payment of 200 gold, in compensation. why is it always the young that die? As I was packing my equitment ready to ship out, due to the incresing attacks on the city let alone the earthquakes, a young man, asked if I needed a hand with some boxs, I smiled and nodded my thanks, it took me a few moments to realise who it was that I was thanking, at which point I dropped a number of the boxs I was carrying I tell you. Thief has come back from the dead, although being thief I doubt his death was real. Operational History Active during the Duskwood affair alongside the Chapter of Holy Anetheon and other factions, fighting against the Dark Sphere. injured in the line of duty Active in the hunt for Teldorn the Befouler, Lord of Ruin, Master of the Forge of Rage. . Succesful Ordered to assassinate Teldorn the Befouler, Lord of Ruin, Master of the Forge of Rage. . Succesful. Active in fight against the Crimson Flame. Outcome unclear.. Criminal and Disciplinary Record Arrested for theft from an agent of the king, no charges brought against him. suspended one week, takeing part in the attack on a member of the Dark Sphere during which his fellow agent who was in charge of the operation was kidnaped, both were found to be alive and seriously hurt. Suspended two weeks, (overturned after three days) drawing a wepon upon his commanding officer, Awards and Recognition Category:Active Agents